goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Removed From GoAnimate/Vyond
This page talks about stuff removed from GoAnimate/Vyond Removed From GoAnimate/Vyond: Community Library: '(Reason 1: It potentially contained dangerous and illegal viruses, Reason 2: Alvin Hung does not want to get sued by Warner Bros, SEGA, and other original owners of the characters.) '''Space Citizens Character Creator: '(Reason: No one really used it, so GoAnimate had no point in keeping it) '''GoBucks And GoPoints: Virtual currencies used for GoAnimate. (Reason: Alvin wanted stuff free) Animator Of The Month: '''Featured a user that was appreciated by the community for what they've done at the time/month. (Reason: Grounded videos) '''Illation Ship: '''Showed stuff that featured users. (Reason: Grounded videos) '''Inbox: '''Showed the latest video published by any user. Messages use only. (Reason: OOU videos) '''GoPro: '''Renamed to GoTeam (Reason: Alvin Hung wants to not get copyrighted by the GoPro Camera Company.) '''GoPlus: (Reason: We want videos in HD and Full HD.) Dashboard: (Reason: We want to download videos faster.) Comments, Favorites, Messages, Followers and Following: (Reason: People keep cyberbullying each other, customer feedback, and decline of usage) 'Public Option: ' (Reason: It's deleted due to probably people hacking the site.) 'TTS voices: '(Reason 1: The licenses for the voices expired. Reason 2: Alvin Hung wants new ones) 'Old Color Pallet: '(Reason: It got replaced with a new one because we want more colors.) 'Old Sounds and Musics: '(Reason 1: Some sounds and musics are losing licenses. Reason 2: Some Musics are copyrighted.) 'Speech tokens: '''The tokens used in make voiced talking when all gone wait for month for them to comeback (Reason: Annoying) '''Legacy Video Maker: '(Reason: Flash Player is shutting down) 'Facebook Login: ' (Reason: Bots) 'Creepster Font, Heartregular Font and Japanese Brush: ' (Reason: Copyright issues) 'Domo Animate: ' (Reason: Domo isnt relevant anymore) 'GoAnimate Wix: ' (Reason: Lack of popularity) 'GoAnimate for Schools: ' (Reason: HTML5) 'Old Video Maker: ' (?? - 2015) (Reason: HTML5) 'Old Video Player: ' (Reason: HTML5) 'SWF Import: ' (Reason: HTML5) 'Old Prop Maker: ' (Reason: JPG and PNG uploader) 'Custom Heads, Hats Handheld: ' (Reason: Business Friendly) 'Old Effects: ' (Reason: Broken) 'Old Fonts: ' (Reason: Copyright reasons) Removed Themes From GoAnimate/Vyond: #Group Oranges (Reason: Unknown) #Talking Pics of Peterborough (Reason: Broken) #Talking Pics of Halloween (Reason: Broken) #eCards (Reason: not to be confused with Talking Pics) #Willie Nelson (Reason: Copyrighted) #Underdog (Reason: Copyrighted) #It's Happy Bunny (Reason: Copyrighted) #Street Fighter (Reason: Copyright from CAPCOM) #Akon (Reason: Copyrighted) #Star Trek (Reason: Copyright from CBS/Paramount) #Comedy World (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5.) Removed in late 2020 #Lil’ Peepz (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 #Cartoon Classics (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 #White Houzerz (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 #Super Rica and Rashy (Reason: Copyrighted) # Space Citizens (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 # Anime (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 # Ninja Anime (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 # Space Peepz (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 # Chibi Peepz (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 # Chibi Ninjas (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 # Lil' Petz World (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 # Stick Figure (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 # Politics & Celebrity (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 # Holiday & Seasonal (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 # Monster Mayhem (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 # Wildlife (Reason: Templates) Removed in late 2020 (2016 on 4Schools) # Stickly Business (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 # Jungle Warfare (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 # Full Energy (Reason: Unpopular) Removed in late 2020 # Talking Picz (Reason: Templates) Removed in late 2020 (2016 on 4Schools) # Good on Paper aka Business Models (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in late 2020 # Stickly Business (Reason: Not compatible with HTML5) Removed in 2021 # Video Infographics (Reason: Unintended to be in HTML5/Replaced by Contemporary) was removed in late 2019 Category:GoAnimate